A Kung Fu Panda Christmas Carol
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Po and the others are excited for Christmas except Tigress. After some harsh words Po wishes that Tigress can learn the true meaning of Christmas. Will is wish come true?


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

A Kung Fu Panda Christmas Carol

Christmas was a happy time. It brought families close together, brought joy to friends and even complete strangers became family. Good will and cheer was spread like wild fire during the holiday season. Even in the Valley of Peace, Po, the Dragon Warrior and his friends the Furious Five were eagerly making plans for the holiday season. All except for Master Tigress, she was the one person that did not like Christmas.

She was in her room, meditating like always, when she heard an irritating sound. "Dashing through the snow, in a sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way," sang a familiar voice.

"Oh no," grumbled Tigress. She should have known when the snow came what it meant. Christmas was around the corner, and Po was outside her door, singing that ridiculous song.

"Tigress, you in there," he called, knocking on her door.

"Go away Po, I am meditating," she said, trying to sound casual but the ice was thick in her tone.

"Oh okay, I will just leave this here," Po said. Tigress heard some tapping and grew irritated again. She opened her door and glared at a bewildered Po.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh I wanted to put a wreath on your door, I figured it might bring some Christmas Cheer," Po said smiling. Tigress saw a small wreath on her door and rolled her eyes.

"Po, I say this with great respect, I don't want a wreath on my door, please remove it," she said calmly. She saw Po frown, but he didn't argue.

"Sorry, Ti, I was just putting wreaths on everyone's door to bring some cheer, but if you don't want one, I can respect that. I will just um let you meditate," Po said. He took the wreath off and bowed to her. She bowed to him, and went back to her room to meditate. Not seeing the frown on his face as he headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Po, why the long face?" asked Viper. She had been outside and just came in to warm herself up.

"Oh, no reason, I was putting up wreaths on everyone's door," Po said.

"Oh how sweet," Viper said smiling.

"Yet, Tigress didn't want one," Po said sadly.

"Oh well Po, um Tigress is not big on Christmas. She trains the hardest on Christmas and we never ask her why.

"I know she had a rough childhood, but what person doesn't want to spend time with friends and family on Christmas?" asked Po.

"I don't know, it is just one thing we all accept about her," Viper said.

"Well maybe this year, she might want too. Anyways I have a lot of stuff to do. I have to cook meals; some of my friends are down on their luck, so I help by making presents and food for them. Then Dad and I have a huge dinner at the restaurant and here is the shocking thing. Dad does this for free," Po whispered. Viper's mouth dropped, in shock.

"Your dad, the business dealer, actually gives free food away?" she asked.

"Yep, on Christmas he says, it is about giving not receiving," Po said smiling.

"That sounds sweet, hey do you need any help?" asked Viper.

"Sure, you and the others can help, hey maybe even Shifu can help too," Po said growing excited.

"I will ask the boys, you can go ask Master Shifu," Viper said slithering away.

"Okay thanks, Viper," Po said. He went in search of Master Shifu and Viper rounded up the boys. Soon Po explained his Christmas plans to the others and they happily agreed. Viper and Crane would pick out materials to make clothes, Monkey and Mantis volunteered to find pieces of wood to make toys and buy the paints. That left Shifu and Po to ask the parents for each child's measurement and the parents' measurements without them knowing. "Hey before we go Master, I am going to ask Tigress, if she wants to help," Po said.

"Sorry, Po but I don't think Master Tigress, would want too," Shifu said frowning.

"I know but, I still want to ask," Po said. He knocked on Tigress's door and she opened it, looking annoyed.

"What do you want Po? I am busy meditating," she said.

"Hey Tigress, sorry to bother you but the others and Master Shifu, and I were going down to the village to get measurements to make clothes and find wood to make toys. See, some of my friends are having a hard time and I thought this would be a nice way to spread the Christmas Spirit," Po said but was cut off by Tigress.

"Why do you wish to make gifts for strangers?" she asked.

"Well it is Christmas, the one time a year everyone is family," Po said smiling.

"That makes no sense, sorry Po, I rather finish my meditating and then I am training alone," Tigress said, shutting the door in his face.

"Oh, um okay," Po said frowning again then heading back to Shifu.

"Christmas again, uh I never understand such a pointless holiday. One time a year everyone is family, please what utter rubbish," said Tigress.

Down in the village, Po and his friends went to work, gathering wood and material. Once done, Po went to work making toys and clothes. Viper and Crane helped for they were skilled in clothes making. Monkey and Mantis drew ideas for toys, most of the kids wanted figurines of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. So, they drew different poses so, Po could make them. For the next few weeks, Po and the others slaved away on gifts, making food and clothes. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever," said Po, smiling. "Now to come up with perfect gifts for Dad, Shifu, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Tigress," he said smiling. "For Dad, that new ladle he saw in town, for Shifu, a picture of him and Master Oogway, for Viper that silver and gold ribbon she had her eye on, Crane a new art set, Monkey, a new vest, Mantis, a new punching bag, now what should I get for Tigress?" Po asked. Then a smile came to his face, and he said, "I got it". He quickly got a piece of paper and wrote a letter and quickly gave it to the mail man before he took off.

Tigress was busy training in the training hall, avoiding Christmas like the plague. Po had been bugging her about helping him and the others with stupid traditions. "Look, if they want to spend their time, eating fattening food, listening to loud music that would give you a headache, stupid gifts that mean nothing, then fine but don't bug me over it," Tigress mumbled.

"Hey Tigress, you got a minute?" asked Po.

"Po, I am training what is it?" Tigress asked.

"I was wondering if tomorrow you would want to come to my Dad's restaurant. We are having some yummy food, there will be dancing and music," Po said.

"No Po, I do not want to go. I want to train," Tigress said firmly.

"Tigress, I know you value training but it is Christmas, come on it will be fun," Po said.

"I said no," Tigress said, growing angry.

"Why don't you want to come?" Po asked.

"I will tell you why, because Christmas is the most stupid holiday ever! People acting like they care for each other, than treat you like crap the next day, villages going broke buying outlandish gifts when they should save some money to feed their kids. Also, hearing those songs, that make no sense and get on your nerves after hearing it a million times. It is a fake holiday and I hate Christmas. Whoever celebrates it is a blind and stupid fool!" Tigress growled.

"But Ti, I really want you there, I got you a great present," Po said.

"I DON'T WANT NOR NEED ANY GIFT FROM YOU!" Tigress roared. Po backed away, as Tigress moved closer. "All I need is to train for in case you forget Christmas is the one time a year, when bandits show up and a Christmas song and a filthy wreath will not stop them from robbing you blind. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to training," Tigress hissed, feeling better that she let out her frustration. Then she walked away and Po finally shed a tear.

"Oh Tigress, I wish you could know the true meaning of Christmas," he said sadly. Then left to get to bed, for he had a long day tomorrow. Tigress saw him leave and began to meditate. Just then she saw a blinding white light and prepared for an attack. Yet, out of the light was not an enemy, but Master Oogway.

"Master Oogway," Tigress said in shock.

"Greetings Master Tigress, it has been a long time," Master Oogway said smiling at her.

"Why are you here?" Tigress asked.

"To help you, find the true meaning of Christmas," said Oogway.

"Not you too, celebrating Christmas is stupid," Tigress said.

"Is it well then, I shall have three spirits show you just how, important Christmas is," Oogway said.

"I would rather not," Tigress said.

"Expect the first when the gong rings, one, the second when the gong rings twice, and the third when the gong rings thrice," said Oogway and he was gone.

"I must have hit my head, Spirits, Oogway, whatever," Tigress mumbled and headed for bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she drifted into a troubled sleep. Outside in the dark night the gong ran once. Tigress's eyes opened and saw no spirit and knew it was all a dream from training. Until, she heard a laugh and saw a golden light.

"Wake up Tigress," said a voice. Tigress opened her eyes again, to see a goose boy no older than five, wearing a green vest.

"Zan, what are you doing here?" Tigress asked. She hadn't seen the boy in over a year and in some ways deeply missed him.

"I am not Zan, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, your past," said the Spirit, smiling an innocent smile.

"Right Zan, how did you get here? Did Po put you up to this?" Tigress asked.

"Come, we have much to see," the Spirit said, taking Tigress's paw. Then in a flash they disappeared. When Tigress opened her eyes, she was back in the orphanage she grew up in.

"No, not this place, please not this place," Tigress begged. A million memories flooded back to her, all them not pleasant.

"Remember Tigress, these are shadows of what was, they cannot see nor hear us," the Spirit explained. Tigress saw the children singing Christmas songs, gazing at a twig and leaves that was their Christmas tree.

"Where are you?" the Spirit asked.

"Over there," Tigress said pointing to a dark corner. A lone child was breathing on the window, forming little figures. One said mom and the other said dad. Just then the doors opened and grownups of every species came and spotted the children. Young Tigress smiled, and walked up to the grownups, but they all walked by her and took other children, till she was all alone.

"I'm sorry dear, you will just have to stay another year here," said the caregiver, trying to sympathetic. Young Tigress shed tears and was walked back to her room.

"All I ever wanted was to have a family," Tigress, said frowning. She forgot for a brief second how alone she felt at the orphanage. The tears almost came but she fought them back.

"One day you got your wish," said the Spirit. They disappeared in a flash and were at the Jade Palace. It was Christmas again and Tigress a year older was rushing towards Shifu's room. She knocked on it and waited patiently. The door opened and Shifu, a younger Shifu stepped out.

"Greetings Master Shifu, I made you this Merry Christmas," said young Tigress, holding up a picture of her and him.

"Thank you Tigress, how sweet of you. But we must begin training again, Christmas no matter how joyous, can still bring out thieves. You do want to protect the Valley, right Tigress?" asked Shifu.

"More than anything," young Tigress said.

"Then come, we have more training," Shifu said, leading her to the training hall.

"He made you train on Christmas?" asked the Spirit.

"Yes, and I got better each year, Christmas was a time to work harder, pushing myself to the limits. Shifu was right training was more important than anything," Tigress said.

"How sad," the Spirit said frowning. "My time is short, we must go now," said the Spirit and led Tigress back to her room.

"Well, that was fun," grumbled Tigress. Just then the gong struck two, and Tigress saw food of all kinds in her room. Hot bowls of noodle soup, tofu, dumplings, baked radishes, sweet carrots, and other delicious smells entered her nostrils.

"Greetings Master Tigress," said a cheery voice. Tigress rubbed her eyes for she could have sworn she was seeing Viper, only the snake had a wreath on her head and wore a red robe.

"Viper," Tigress said.

"Nope, silly I am the Ghost of Christmas Present," laughed the Spirit.

"Of course you are okay one question where did all this food come from?" Tigress asked, motioning to the food in her room.

"From the heart, it is the food of generosity," said the Spirit.

"Generosity, huh, okay," said Tigress.

"You don't believe me?" asked the Spirit.

"Sorry, I don't, I never seen much generosity before," said Tigress.

"Well then, allow me to show you some generosity," said the Spirit smiling. The room spun around Tigress, and she was in the village, covered by snow.

"Where are we?" asked Tigress.

"We are in the Valley of Peace, on Christmas morning," said the Spirit. The sun rose and Tigress saw young kids running in the streets, laughing and throwing snowballs. Men and women were coming out, wishing everyone, a Merry Christmas, going about their business. One person that caught Tigress's eye was Po, pulling a cart of things and the five each pulling their own cart.

"What are they doing?" Tigress asked.

"Being generous," said the Spirit. Tigress followed them, and saw Po pass by house after house till; he came to an old shack. He knocked on the door and a bunny mother with five little bunnies came out.

"Hello, Ms. Hun, I brought you some presents," said Po. He held up wrapped gifts and bowls of food.

"Oh Po, thank you, I wasn't expecting this," said Ms. Hun as her kids opened the presents.

"I got a new vest and a figurine of Master Crane," said a boy.

"Oh look at my new dress, it is beautiful, and I got a figurine of Master Viper," squealed a girl.

"Oh Mom, check out my new pair of pants, awesome I got a figurine of Master Mantis!" cried a boy.

"I got a new coat and look my own figurine of Master Monkey," said a girl.

"Oh wow, I got a new shirt and Master Tigress, figurine, so cool," said a boy.

"Oh Po, you and the Masters have made this a wonderful Christmas," said Ms. Hun, through tears.

"Hey you would do the same for us," said Po, handing her a present. It was a brand new dress.

"Oh thank you," she cried.

"Don't forget, my Dad's party is tonight, we would love to have you," said Po.

"I and my kids will be there," said Ms. Hun, smiling.

"I don't get it why did Po do all that?" asked Tigress.

"Not long ago, Ms. Hun's husband died of a sickness; she had five mouths, six including hers to feed and couldn't support her kids. Po, who became the Dragon Warrior, baby sat for free and cooked meals, for he knew that it was the right thing to do," said the Spirit.

"You mean all those times, he was late for training or over slept, he was babysitting her kids?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, for Po generosity, didn't happen at just Christmas but all year, he never told anyone for he didn't want them to know. Shifu, found out and went a tad easier on him, when he missed training," said the Spirit.

"I never knew," said Tigress.

"Well, why would you, there is no such thing as generosity, remember," the Spirit said imitating Tigress's words. Tigress looked away and continued seeing her friends smiling and giving away food, clothes and toys to people who needed it. Each family had a smile on their face and their eyes shined with love.

"They all seem so happy," Tigress said watching the families.

"I suppose, but if their parents spent more time working and less time, trying to bring some joy to their kids' lives, they wouldn't be so poor. Spending time with loved ones, how stupid," said the Spirit.

"How can you say that? Nothing is wrong with showing people you care about them!" snapped Tigress.

"Then Tigress, why did you refuse Po's invitation? You wanted to train and even yelled at him, for he mentioned a special gift for you. Would you like to know exactly what it was he got for you?" asked the Spirit.

"I suppose so," Tigress mumbled. They were soon at the party; Mr. Ping was actually serving free noodles, while customers played games and sang songs. Tigress was amazed at the wonderful sights and sounds.

"Oh Po, I love my present, thank you," said the real Viper, hugging him.

"You're welcome," said Po, frowning a bit.

"Oh Po, I know you are upset, that Tigress, didn't show up. But hey, cheer up it is Christmas," said Viper.

"It's not me, I am worried about," said Po sadly.

"Po, I am here," said a goose boy.

"Zan, is that really Zan?" Tigress asked the Spirit.

"Yep, Po knew how much you missed the boy and vice versa, so to cheer you up, he invited Zan to the party, to see you," said the Spirit.

"He, he did that for me, why?" Tigress asked.

"Isn't it obvious, he loves you and cares for you," said the Spirit.

"Where is Tigress, I brought her a present, see a checkers board, she loved checkers, where is she?" asked Zan, looking around.

"Uh Zan, she couldn't come, she had to do important Kung Fu stuff," said Po frowning.

"What, Tigress isn't here," Zan said, his face falling. A tear was slowly falling from his face.

"Zan, I am right here, turn around," Tigress yelled. She couldn't believe the sadness on the boy's face. A tear fell from her face as she watched Zan, give Po, the present he made for her.

"Please give Tigress, my gift, I think I want to go back home," said Zan, sniffing as his mother led him away.

"Zan, don't go! ZAN!" Tigress yelled, shedding tears.

"Why are you crying, you are the one who said, you didn't want nor need Po's gift," said the Spirit.

"I didn't know, Po, I am sorry, Zan, I didn't mean to let you down," Tigress cried. The gong rang thrice and the Spirit of Christmas Present slowly began to disappear.

"Remember Tigress, only you can change your fate," said the Spirit, and then Tigress was alone. Mist surrounded her and she saw no one, Po, the rest of the five, Zan, they were all gone.

"Hello, Spirit," called Tigress, looking around.

"Hey," said a deep voice. Tigress saw a black lion, with eagle wings, dressed all in black, before her.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Future, come on," said the Spirit. The Spirit led her to the Jade Palace, but it was different, normally it shined with joy and laughter could be heard, but it was filled with shouts.

"Tigress, please reconsider!" begged an older Viper. Tigress, wearing Shifu's robe glared at her.

"I said we train during Christmas, if you and your featherhead boyfriend don't like it then fine, you can leave!" shouted Tigress.

"Tigress, please," Crane begged.

"You heard me scrawny legs, if you don't like the way I run things, I will find people who will," growled Tigress.

"Fine, then good bye Tigress," said Monkey and he packed up his things. Soon Mantis gathered up his stuff and left too. Crane did the same but Viper looked at Tigress, giving her a pleading look. Yet, the new Grand Master, turned away, and twitched her tail.

"I don't understand why am I so angry, why are they leaving?" Tigress asked watching her future self, kick all her friends out.

"Well after Shifu died of old age, you became the Grand Master, but it was during Christmas that he died, which made you angry. Then when Po died," began the Spirit.

"What, Po, is, is dead?" Tigress asked her heart breaking at the words.

"Oh yes, he died after Shifu did, it was during a training session, you were pushing yourself so hard, that your body couldn't take the strain. You fell just as the swinging blade was coming towards you, Po pushed you out of the way, and was cut, he bled to death by the time, you and the others could get him out, Christmas as well, that was the last straw. You became colder and distanced yourself farther away from your friends. Then when you wanted them to train more and more, even at Christmas they couldn't take it. Once Viper asked to not train on Christmas well, you saw the result," said the Spirit.

"Wait, Po died saving me and how old was Shifu when he died?" asked Tigress.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that. Now come more to see," said the Spirit. She saw the Jade Palace now, full of cobwebs and dust. The statues that were prized now slowly covered with moss. An old tiger, walking with a cane, stepped out.

"Is that me?" Tigress asked.

"Yep, it's you after the others left, you had more and more time to train. Of course you had new students but they soon left for they couldn't handle, your training. Soon you were left all alone, but that is what you wanted," said the Spirit.

"That's not what I wanted; I want to be with my friends. I want to see Shifu, I want to see Zan again, and play games with my family. I want to be able to spread cheer instead of hate, to others. Please, Spirit give me one more chance, I finally know what the true meaning of Christmas is. It isn't the presents or food, but the love behind it. It is to show people how you truly feel," said Tigress.

"At last you get it, now go and change your future," said the Spirt and snapped his fingers.

Tigress awoke, back in her bed and looked around. "I am home and I am okay," she said. Then a smile broke on her face as she ran out of her room and opened Po's door. He was sleeping soundly, she quickly opened up her other friends' doors and they were still there. "They are here, all of them, I am not too late to change things," she said. As quick she could she ran down to the village and got each member a gift. Po awoke to start making his deliveries he was shocked to find a Christmas Present on his table.

"Wonder who got me this?" Po asked. He opened it and saw it was that new action figurine of Master Croc he wanted. "Awesome, hey there is a note, attached," he said.

_Dear Po,_

_Sorry for my harsh words the other day. I didn't understand the true meaning of Christmas. You tried to tell me but I didn't listen, I now know Christmas is the love you share. If the invitation is still good, I would love to attend your dad's party. Merry Christmas Po._

_Love,_

_Tigress_

Po reread the note five times, and a smile grew on his face. He found Tigress in her room and she looked up at him. "Merry Christmas Ti, and the invitation is always good," he said smiling. Tigress ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you for being my friend Po," she said. Then did something she had been too scared to do, since Gongmen City. She kissed Po's lips. His eyes widened but he deepened it and when they broke free they both said "I love you"

"Well, let's get ready for the deliveries," said Po. So, Tigress and the others delivered the gifts and at the party, she saw Zan again. All through the night she played checkers with him, danced with Po and ate delicious food with her family.

For every moment she had was precious and during the party Zan looked around and said, "God Bless us everyone".

Epilogue

As that Christmas passed, Tigress knew the meaning of Christmas and showed it all year. Due to her change in actions Shifu lived longer and so, did Po. After that Christmas, Po courted Tigress. Soon Tigress and Po were married and they did have a child on Christmas no less. A little girl named Joy. Crane and Viper were married and had a boy named Jack. Monkey married a female Monkey named Jan, and they had twin boys, Cho and Hun. Mantis married a butterfly named Daisy and they had a girl named Lilly. Their children became the new Furious Five and protected China, and as for Zan, he grew into a kind ruler and became a student under Master Tigress, in Kung Fu. They all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story. A special thanks to all my friends that helped me make this story great. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Till next time and please review.


End file.
